Don't You Know That You're Toxic?
by Tenshi Manami
Summary: As Tenshi searches for her friends she encounters two men who forever change her life.
1. Chapter 1

Tenshi walked along the busy streets of Konoha. She looked at the many people walking around her,friends of hers...but she missed her best friends.

Her friends, Kohana and Arai, had left in the previous years and become missing-nin. Tenshi had stayed loyal to Konoha, she stayed.

Although Tenshi had many friends here, she still felt alone, her friends who were gone were what would normally keep this feeling away. She had fallen into a depression since her friends left, everyone tried to help her, but it would never work and Tenshi would always push them away.

It had been exactly 9 months since Kohana had left, Arai had left 2 years ago. She missed them both terribly, seeing as they basically never left each other's sides during childhood. They were both elders to Tenshi, as they were older, but they acted just like her. Friends since her birth.

Tenshi sighed,"Guys,could you just leave me alone" she asked the people walking along side her, her friends Ino, Naruto and Lee. They all looked at her worriedly, then at each other.

"But, Tenshi-chan-" Naruto was cut off.

She turned to glare at him with her blood red eyes, her snow-white hair moving around her,"No 'buts',leave me alone" She growled. She always became like this when she remembered her past. Her friends gulped,nodded and walked away.

Tenshi turned and started to walk off again, people's eyes watching her, speaking of her between themselves. Tenshi was one to be feared in the village.

At her birth, her mother had died and her father had blamed it all on her, he beat her every night, nearly killing her everytime. One night at the age of three, her father had taken it too far and left her, bleeding, broken, one step from death. That night, something odd had happened to Tenshi, she had disappeared from Konoha for a week, no one knew where she was. She had been taken to the underworld, where the souls of the sinned had come to try and take their rest, but would only be tortured, taught to be minions for the ruler of their dreadful kingdom.

Tenshi shook her head and jumped on to a roof. She sat down and sighed, she began to think of her past.

Flash back

A man stared down at the child, she was bleeding heavily, so much, she would die if it continued. Most of her bones were broken and she had severe mental trauma.

"Such a poor sight for someone so young" he chuckled,amused by this sight his bretheren had brought him. He was a demon from the underworld, but of very high ranking. The man continued with a hoarse,evil voice, "she's perfect."

End Flash back

Since that one night, in return for helping her keep her life, she had to become the ruler of that dreadful place. It held powers other couldn't even dream of, such as bringing people back to life had they been brought down there, or summoning of these creatures and such. But there was a price to pay, she was feared by very many people, this power could take control of her and make her go on a rampage, destroying everything in sight, but she was slowly learning to control it...very slowly.

Tenshi fell back onto the roof tiles, putting her hands behind her head as her Leaf Village head-band swung up slightly, the wind pushing it up from it's sudden pressure. She closed her eyes, keeping the tears away. She was in constant pain, then an idea came to her head.

'What if I...what if I left the village?...and went to go find them?...' she pondered in her mind. She sighed, stood and looked out over the village. Then left in the blink of an eye.

She appeared in her home, a bleak apartment that had a bedroom, a bathroom and a small kitchen. She had left living with her father a week ago, her 17th birthday, the first birthday she had spent without her friends.

Walking into her kitchen, she saw a small note attached to her fridge. That was odd, she didn't leave that...and no one else had a key to her apartment. She took it off the fridge and read it.

'Dear Tenshi,

Hi, sorry I'm late, but happy 17th birthday!

From, Kohana'

Was what the note read. Tenshi felt something sting her eye and a small smile appear on her face. 'That settles it' she thought. 'I'm leaving Konoha'


	2. Chapter 2

Tenshi walked around her apartment," i Had she really been here? /i " was the only thought going through her mind. She was ecstatic,but curious,she some how doubted that it was really Kohana,but she tried her hardest to believe it was her.A large grin played on her face,she sensed Kohana still close by.

She looked out the window,it was dark out already.but that didn't make it hard for her to see,she had a doujutsu called " u Night Eyes /u " which,clearly,allowed her to have cat-like eyes that allowed her to see in the dark.She searched the area that she could see from her window,and saw person...who resembled Kohana almost perfectly.

Quickly going back inside,Tenshi packed up,cheering in her mind that she would have one of her best friends back.She finished packing and slowly removed her leaf village head-band from her hips,she stared at it sadly.

" b I'm leaving,good bye Konoha,good bye father /b " She stated,her regular peace of mind becoming know again and a large grin spreading on her face.She put it down and grabbed her bag,jumping on to the window ledge and once again looking for Kohana.She spotted her heading for the gates,as there was no one standing there at the moment.

Tenshi jumped off the ledge quietly,landing on the ground with a soft 'thump'.She ran for the gates happily-no,over-joyed.She made it to the gates and jumped over them,only this time,she jumped in to the trees after she jumped down.She noticed that Kohana was already pretty far off,already about 2 kilometers ahead of herself.She cursed her speed under her breath.

Jumping through the trees,she noticed Kohana had stopped,probably to see who was following her.The shadowed body turned to Tenshi slowly,a straw hat and cloak of some sort moved with it.Tenshi quickly hid on the ground,close to the person who she believed to be Kohana.It was indeed her...

b u i Kohana Kurama. /i /u /b 

Tenshi jumped out of the trees and attacked her friend in a hug.Her friend stayed frozen,until Tenshi looked at her friend's face.They stared at each other blankly...until...

" b KOHANA-SEMPAI!!!!!! /b " Some one screamed and Kohana jumped nearly 5 meters into the air.Tenshi had jumped off and she stared at her friend with a large grin.The person who screamed appeared into the clearing and pounced on to Kohana...hugging her.

Kohana sighed," b Tobi,what now? /b " She asked,turning her head,annoyed at the man...boy...what ever the hell it was.He wore a orange swirly mask with one eye-hole and a cloak identical to Kohana's,black with red clouds...WAIT!BLACK WITH RED CLOUDS??

" b Umm...Kohana? /b " Tenshi asked her friend.Kohana turned her attention back to Tenshi,then suddenly a look of realisation appeared on her face.She quickly pushed the boy named "Tobi" off her and hugged her tightly.

" b I'm glad I left that message for you, /b " she pulled back and smiled." b I get one of my best-friends back /b " Tenshi shrugged.

" b I was on the verge of leaving to look for you and Arai anyways, /b " She said.Kohana pouted,then grinned.Tenshi suddenly remembered something." b Hey Ko? /b "

" b Yeah? /b "

" b Um...why are you wearing an Akatsuki cloak? /b " Tenshi asked,raising an eye-brow.Kohana hesitated,wondering if it was safe to tell her,then realised that it was her best friend,she wouldn't betray her.

" b I'm wearing it because...I joined the Akatsuki. /b " Kohana responded.


End file.
